


Fanvid: Heroes

by cosmic_llin



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Fanvids, Friendship, Gen, Holodecks/Holosuites, Team, Video, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-20
Updated: 2010-06-20
Packaged: 2017-10-24 00:25:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/256774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmic_llin/pseuds/cosmic_llin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heroes of Deep Space Nine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanvid: Heroes

**Author's Note:**

> Characters and footage do not belong to me, I am making no profit.

 

**Song:**  Heroes - David Bowie ****  
**Length:**  05.04  
**Size:**  20.27 Mb  
**Download:**  <https://www.mediafire.com/?7yhd60d28ye8280> (let me know if it expires!)  
**Spoilers:**  For all of DS9, including the finale

  


  
  
  
  



End file.
